Reunited   A Gorillaz Story Chapter 8
by charuchan
Summary: Everyone now knows about 2D and Noodle's relationship. But how far can it go?  Light language, alcohol use, substance abuse, light violence


Noodle awoke in the middle of the night, to find 2D asleep next to her. She gasped. She was sleeping, in a bed, with an older man…with 2D! Panicking, Noodle looked down at herself to see a tank top and shorts. Did she put this on? Then she glanced at the singer. Boxers, white undershirt…Noodle was confused. What happened?

Falling off the side of the bed, Noodle was hyperventilating. A cold sweat formed on her forehead. She crawled backward into a corner and rocked back and forth. 2D woke up.

"Noodle! Noodle, it's-it's okay," 2D said, bolting out of bed. "What's wrong?"

Noodle whined and scrunched away from him. "No, no, don't…don't touch me!" 2D froze and stared at her.

"Babe…what's wrong?" 2D asked.

Noodle's lower lip quivered. "I slept with you…," she squeaked, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I…I can't believe I did that…." Noodle buried her face in her knees, still rocking. 2D reached for her head hesitantly. Placing a hand on Noodle's head, 2D crouched beside her. "Noods, sweetie…nothing happened."

"How did I get into these clothes, then!" Noodle shouted at him.

"You…you asked me to change you into them," 2D said.

"And how come you're in your underwear?"

"I…wanted to be more comfortable in bed. I don't like sleeping in jeans…."

Noodle glanced at the pile of clothes on the floor. Her dress and skinny jeans, 2D's pants and shirt. "2D-kun…." 2D hugged Noodle and kissed her head. He rubbed her arm. Noodle asked him, "You're positive nothing happened?"

2D nodded. "I'm sure. Come on." He scooped Noodle up and put her back in bed, crawling in beside her. She laid on her side, and 2D kissed her neck lightly. Noodle sighed and closed her eyes as 2D kissed all over her face. Then, she flipped over and kissed 2D on the mouth. This time, she stuck her tongue in his mouth. 2D laid on his back while Noodle moved on top of him, still lip locked. She stopped kissing and placed her head on his chest, still on top of 2D. 2D slowly moved his hand up the back of Noodle's shirt and rubbed her back. Noodle fell asleep again. The last thing she remembered was 2D pushing her gently off his body, and being covered with blankets. A whisper…

"Good night…."

Murdoc listened at Noodle's bedroom door. He was smiling menacingly. Muds had heard Noodle screaming, so he got up and went to investigate. Now he knew everything.

He heard 2D turn the doorknob, and flattened out against the wall. 2D opened the door and then shut it slowly and quietly. Murdoc grabbed his arm. The stunned singer opened his mouth to scream, but Murdoc quickly clamped his hand over it. 2D was flailing his legs and yanking on Murdoc's arm, but it was no use. He was in an iron hold.

Muds dragged the frightened 2D into his bedroom and slammed the door shut with his foot. Throwing 2D onto to the ground violently, Murdoc double-locked the door. 2D trembled on the ground. Muds pushed him down with his foot.

"You're just one big ladies' man aren't you, Faceache?" Murdoc said to him harshly. He kicked the side of 2D's face.

2D coughed and gasped. Murdoc laughed at him. "You especially seem to have an interest in guitarists, don't you? Remember the other gal…Paula Cracker?" 2D's face had a huge gash down the side now, the blood mixing with hot tears.

2D looked up painfully at Murdoc. "Yeah, you remember her. One dirty dame, she was," Murdoc said jokingly. He let out another cackle. With his foot her flipped 2D onto his back, and stood on top of him. Jumping, Murdoc said, "And now it seems you've developed yet another interest in a guitarist of your band!" 2D cried out in pain as he felt Murdoc land on him, jabbing 2D with his bony elbow. The singer felt his back crack. Murdoc grabbed 2D's arms and twisted them together. 2D wailed in agony.

"Murdoc…p-please! AAAAAAAHH!" 2D begged as Murdoc twisted them harder and harder. 2D was screaming in mercy now. It was agonizing, torturous…murderous. Murdoc laughed in delight as he heard the deafening screams of his blue-haired lead singer.

Outside the room, Noodle was trying to break the door down. Kicking, screaming, punching, wailing, crying, pounding, head-banging…nothing was going to break through this door. Noodle's hands, feet, and knees were bleeding from the attempts. Noodle sobbed as she listened to Murdoc cackling and 2D screaming.

"Hey, Noods! How do'ya like him now? Wimpy, helpless…pathetic!" Murdoc spat in 2D's face as he called out to Noodle. Russel was yelling now, making the entire house shake. But nothing would make Murdoc stop.

He held 2D's neck now, strangling him. 2D choked and gasped and coughed and tried to rip Murdoc's hands from around his neck, but he just wasn't strong enough. It seemed in just a few moments, 2D would be dead...

…but Russel had punched through the house, through Murdoc's door, and sent Muds flying across the room. 2D was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"2D!" Noodle ran straight for the singer. Tears streamed down her face. "D…D please wake up! It's me…it's Noodle!" She gently slapped his face, but it didn't work. "NO!" Now she was shaking him violently to awaken, but…he was still. Silent. Unmoving. She put her head to his chest, hearing a faint heartbeat. He was hardly breathing. "Russ, he's alive! We-we need to get him to the hospital…NOW!" Noodle looked at Russel. He nodded and scooped up the practically-dying singer.

Noodle glanced at Murdoc. He was awkwardly sprawled across his bed, upside-down, and unconscious as well. She got up and walked over to him. "You…bastard," she said to him in disgust. Punching him in the face hard, she left the room. Noodle thought to herself, _He can never be satisfied. _


End file.
